You're Not a Firefighter, Russel
by Longlivemystories
Summary: Seriously, he's not, but he loves his boyfriend enough to do crazy stuff


"'D? 2D, come on, babe," Russel called out, gently rapping on the locked door.

After no response, he quietly shook his head at a worried Noodle, who let out a heavy sigh.

"This is bad, Russ," Noodle mumbled, hands in her pockets. "There's too many sharp things in the bathroom for this..."

"Come on, Noodle. You know that ain't gunna happen," Russel reassured, ruffling her already messy hair.

He paused, seeing Murdoc finally leave his room and headed for the front door.

"Oy, prick!" he snapped, causing the green man to turn only for a moment before moving a little faster towards the door. Russel reached him before he could and grabbed his arm. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"You're fuckin' amazing bassist who won't be so amazing if you break my arm," he growled, feeling his arm being twisted back.

"You've got some fuckin' nerve to even show your face. Get the fuck outta here and no even think about coming back until I've cleared my head," Russel snarled, shoving the other man towards the door in disgust. "You're turning into your father."

That comment almost made the bassist retort with something nasty, but the look on Russel's face told him he was serious and it was best not to involve himself right now. He left with a huff, slamming the front door shut behind him.

Russel did his best not to grit his teeth before returning his attention to the locked door separating him from his hurt boyfriend.

"I know Murdoc said some pretty nasty shit, 'D, but he's gone now and we have your favorite butterscotch icecream in the frige, remember? We haven't had the chance to break into the tub yet, so it'll be real satisfyin' to look at, right? And Noodle went to the store to get your favorite cigs. So how about ya come out and we enjoy ourselves for a while?" he suggested, leaning up against the door just in case 2D said anything too quiet to hear normally.

When there was no answer still, panic started to really grip Russel's chest.

Calm down, buddy. You know he doesn't talk a lot at the best of times, Del pointed out quietly. We need to think about this as rationally as we can, okay?

Yeah... that was thing, wasn't it? 2D wasn't thinking rationally, so why should he? He suddenly had an idea and ran into his room. The drummer ripped the sheets from the bed and tied it to the extra one they kept in the room. Not nearly long enough for a whole floors difference. Russel slipped into Noodle's room and he knew she'd forgive him, but he wasted no time in wiping the tons of stuffed animals from the bed and took her sheet, too. On top of an extra set he'd found in their towel closet, he hoped it would be enough to get in through the window.

Woah, woah, Russ! Wait a minute, that's really dangerous! Why don't I just-

No. He had to do this himself. He wouldn't forgive himself if he wasn't even awake to help 2D. Del didn't like it still, but kept quiet about the whole thing.

The drummer climbed the stairs to the second story and went to a left-side window, the same side as the bathroom window. He looked around the practically empty room for something sturdy to tie the sheet around before finally deciding on the radiator that didn't even work anymore. Hoping the radiator and his knot was sturdy enough, he started out the window. It was slow going at first, his fear for 2D's safety overpowering his need for his own safety at that moment.

2D! He saw the blue-haired vocalist sitting in the bathtub, in a ball. He was perfectly still and it hurt Russel's heart to see his love like that. He rapped on the window, making 2D jump. Once the singer saw Russel outside, he quickly went to the window and opened it, eyes wide.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed.

"Hey babe," Russel greeted, leaning in and lightly kissing the taller man's cheek. "Ya wanna unlock the bathroom door or should we just make this the new way in?" he teased, grinning.

"You're crazy," 2D whispered, eyebrows furrowed up in worry. "Come in before you fall!"

"Yeah, sure- oh fuck."

The sound of frabric ripping caused the drummer to swear. He looked up just in time to see the extra sheet rip practically in half. Before he had the chance to plummet the two feet onto the grass, 2D pulled him in and they fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Russel inquired, checking the smaller man over carefully.

"I'm fine. You?"

"All good here," he responded, leaning down and lightly touching his nose to 2D's.

"Ice cream sounds pretty good," 2D mumbled after a short moment, tired eyes half lidded now.


End file.
